


Mates Are Forever...Even In Death

by Kurai3



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, Demons, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Grimmjow is an Alpha, Humor, Inuyasha is an Omega, M/M, Resurrection, The Author Regrets Nothing, True Love, True Mates, building relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai3/pseuds/Kurai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long last past, forgotten in time. A mating pair, torn apart by death...brought back together by the same thing that broke them. A haunted past, forgotten in the arms of true love...A pair that will never lose each other again...finally reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sand of Memories Slips Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Bleach or any of the characters. All rights go to the respective owners.

Chapter 1 – The Sand of Memories Slips Away

White sand surrounded the scant clad man as he took in his surroundings. The man himself had white hair, the same colour as the dunes around him, with golden eyes. The most distinctive feature of the man, however, were the puppy ears on the top of his head. Currently all he was wearing was a red cloak wrapped around him, hiding a fluffy, white tail, along with a pair of sandals on his feet. These clothes were not enough to protect him from the harsh cold and a shiver ran through him as he trudged towards the only building he could see. It was a large white castle sat amidst the centre of the sand, looming over everything around it. Before the hanyou could get very far, however, he was tackled to the ground as a hand wrapped itself around his throat.

“Who the hell are you?!” A voice growled at the hanyou, causing his ears to flicker and swivel towards the source of the sound. The man did not reply however, worried that doing so might cause an adverse effect. He didn’t know what his attacker was like yet, he didn’t want to rile him up even more. “Hey answer me, you damn mutt!” The voice spoke again, louder this time and causing the hanyou’s ears to flatten against his head.

“I…don’t know…” he whimpered, relaxing a little as the weight on him lifted slightly but he didn’t move. The hand was still gripped around his neck, his attacker still holding power over him.

“What do you mean?” The voice was softer this time, washing over the hanyou…comforting him.

“I don’t…don’t remember. I just know…I’m…I’m not meant to be here,” he explained, his voice hoarse, as though it hadn’t been used in a while. Upon feeling the weight release him completely the hanyou looked up at the figure standing over him but he does not get up. The creature who had tackled him had blue hair with the same coloured eyes. He also had green eye shadow that made his eyes pop out. He was wearing a white jacket, with black trimmings, that went down to his hips and trousers to match. There was something about the man that was familiar but the hanyou couldn’t tell if it was his eyes or his hair, however…there was something. It made the white haired man want to wrap his arms around the man, kiss him over and over again until both of them rip each other’s clothes off and…the puppy eared man got so lost in his thoughts that only the smack on his head broke him out of it.

“Hey what are you staring at, mutt?!” The blue eyed man growled in frustration, angry that he had so far elicited no response from the other man.

“N…nothing,” he replied quickly, cowering against the sand.

“Well what are you still laying there for?! Get up!” The other man growled at him, dragging him to his feet.

“W…where are we…we going?” The white haired man stuttered out as he was pulled after the taller man.

“To Las Noches to see someone,” he stated as he marched towards the building in the distance.  “Now shut up!” He added and the hanyou fell silent. Once they reached the building the man pushed the hanyou inside, leading him into a large hall where a man sat on a large chair, more like throne, surrounded by other creatures like the one leading him.

“What is this Grimmjow?” The man on the chair asked, staring down at the pair. Grimmjow…at least he could put a name to a face now.

“I found this mutt in the desert. He doesn’t remember anything,” Grimmjow explained as he pushed the hanyou forward.

“So what do you want me to do about it?” The seated man questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you want me to do with him?” Grimmjow replied, staring straight back at Aizen while the hanyou kept his eyes lowered.

“Nothing. Ulquiorra, kill him,” the man stated before another creature stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. As he swung it down towards the hanyou the white haired man’s eyes flashed red as he leaped away.

****

_“Inuyasha!”_

_A sword piercing his chest._

_A woman’s scream._

_A long forgotten name in the back of his mind…repeating, over and over._

****

“Don’t touch me!” He spat out angrily, his tail whipping from side to side with agitation. The hall went silent as everyone stared at the now enraged hanyou while Ulquiorra glared at him.

“I was given my orders,” he replied simply.

“Well tough shit, pal!” He growled as he bared his teeth at the others in the room.

“Hey mutt, why don’t you just stop resisting,” Grimmjow spoke up, ignoring the sudden change in the hanyou’s personality.

“Don’t call me mutt either! It’s Inuyasha!”

“I thought you didn’t remember who you were.”

“I didn’t, but now I do…and the extraordinary Inuyasha doesn’t take shit from anybody!” Grimmjow had to raise an eyebrow at that but before anyone could prove the mutt wrong the brown haired man rose from his chair and all movement stilled. As several eyes flickered towards Inuyasha, to ensure he didn’t try to attack their leader, they couldn’t help but notice that although he was still, his posture was defensive.

“That’s enough. It would seem I underestimated you Inuyasha. As of now I will allow you to remain as one of my army. Grimmjow, as you brought this new addition to us you will be in charge of taking care of him,” he stated and the pair stared at him.

“Woah, hold on a minute! Who says I want to join you and your little pep squad?! Don’t go making decisions for me!” Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, his eyes boring into the man stood above him. He always did have a problem with authority.

“Why do I got to look after him? Get Ulquiorra to do it! I’m not your slave Aizen!” Grimmjow stated viciously. If he had to look after some half-baked mutt he wouldn’t be able to go looking for decent opponents.

“Grimmjow,” Aizen spoke with a warning tone, a tone Inuyasha knew well somehow. It was familiar to him though he couldn’t remember why. It seemed all that had returned to him was his name. The thought that his memories would only return to him, if he was in danger, flashed through his mind and he let out a feral grow, drawing attention to him.

_I’m screwed!_

The thought reverberated through his brain as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath while trying to calm himself. He may be over a hundred years old but in demon terms he was still technically only a teenager and he was going to act like one until the very last minute.

“Damn it! I’m screwed! Why can nothing ever be simple in my life! I may not be able to remember anything in my past but if it’s anything like this I must have a really sucky life!” He yelled, throwing one of his best tantrums ever. Once he was finished he took a deep breath before surveying the room around him. “Okay I’m done,” he told them, his voice oddly calm after his explosion.

“What the hell was that about?!” Grimmjow questioned with curiousness, causing Inuyasha to look over at him before shrugging.

“What can I say, I’m a bratty teenager who throws tantrums. Put it on my regime,” he responded sarcastically before his face took on a look of confusion at what he had said. He mouthed the last word again, as if he didn’t understand why he had said it. Just as Grimmjow was about to lead him away once more he saw the man’s eyes return to their usual golden colour as he collapsed. Grimmjow quickly caught him, hefting up over his shoulder, before turning and marching out of the hall. Once he reached his room he threw the white haired mutt down on his bed before sitting next to it with a sigh.

“I have a feeling you’re going to be a trouble maker mutt,” he muttered before cracking into a grin. “Not that I’m any better,” he added before sleep finally took him.

****

_A white haired half demon ran through the tress of the forest with ease, the gem in his hand glowing brightly. He couldn’t believe Kikyo had betrayed him but it was the truth, the evidence all pointed to it. He had no other option now…this was all on her. He would use the jewel and become a full demon. He would use the jewel’s power to become stronger, perhaps even beat his brother. He would never be weak again. He COULDN’T be weak again, he didn’t have that option anymore. He was nearly home free when he heard the tell-tale whistling of an arrow. He turned quickly, trying to dodge, but was to slow and the arrow pierced his skin. It sealed him to the tree, the jewel falling from his hand, as the women he had once believed to be his true love walked towards him. She watched him silently for a moment before picking up the jewel, the wound she had received sucking the last bit of energy she had left._

_****_

_A girl, looking almost exactly the same as the long dead Kikyo, pulls out an arrow from a tree._

_A sleeping half demon finally awakens._

_The jewel holding complete, utter power breaks into shards._

_A small group of adventurers search for the jewel, the half demon leading the way._

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome…_

_Miroku…_

_Sango…_

_Shippo…_

_Kirara…_

_Names that he should have never forgotten…names that should have remained forever in his heart. But as the light of his dream began to fade so did the names…until only one was left._

_Inuyasha!_


	2. The Unusual Pair of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Espada begin to get suspicious of their new house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All rights go to respective owners.

Chapter 2 – The Unusual Pair of White

Grimmjow woke up before Inuyasha, his eternal clock long since used to waking early. Many of the other Espada believed he was a lazy good for nothing who spent the whole day either sleeping or looking for a fight. This wasn’t true, however, and he usually woke long before any of them. In that time he trained, both his body and his mind, before carrying out any chores that needed doing. He would also read at this point, if he had the time. The others noticed the fact that chores had been carried out, of course, but no one thought for even a second it would be the ‘damn tiger’. As he rose from the chair he had been perched on, his muscles stiff, a hand reached out to grab at his sleeve. He turned back towards the sleeping form on his bed to find the white haired man breaking out in a cold sweat. Grimmjow knew the signs of a nightmare, he, himself, had suffered plenty of them. He had had to learn to get through it on his own but he could help Inuyasha with his problems. So instead of brushing him off and continuing like he usually would, he sat back down and gripped the other man’s hand lightly. He didn’t know why he felt so overprotective over the other man…he just did. The moment he had seen him on the sands of Hueco Mundo, seen the Hollows stalking towards him, he had been spurred into action. He didn’t know why his body had responded but before his mind could catch up he had killed all the Hollows before leaping at the man in front of him and pinning him to the ground. He had tried to cover up his possessiveness by being aggressive but the moment he had seen the other man cower below him he had been taken in.

Once he was sure Inuyasha had calmed down he once again rose to his feet, closing the door gently behind him. He hoped everyone would still be asleep, not exactly sure how long he’d stayed by Inuyasha. Unfortunately lady luck didn’t seem to be on his side as, when he walked down the hallway away from his room, Ulquiorra spotted him before making a beeline towards him.

“Grimmjow,” the other Espada stated, nodding slightly in greeting.

“What do you want Ulquiorra?” Grimmjow replied tersely, not in a mood to play Ulquiorra’s little mind games.

“I wanted to ask you about our new lodger. Why are you so possessive over him?” He questioned, causing Grimmjow to let out a feral grow.

“I am NOT possessive over him!” He spat out at his superior, frustrated at this whole damn stupid situation. “Now get out of my face!” He added, venom evident in his voice.

“No. I want to know what your relationship to him is.”

“I don’t have a relationship to him! I’ve just been asked to look after him, that’s it!”

“Yeah but that’s not all. There’s something else too.”

“I don’t have time for this crap! Just get the hell out of my way!” Grimmjow ordered, causing the other Espada to step aside. His face still remained impassive but Grimmjow could see the slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Marching past him, Grimmjow ignored him and kept walking silently. He refused to give in to Ulqiuorra’s taunting, nor would he explain himself to anyone else.

He soon finished his training, without any further interruptions, and proceeded to begin the chores. He was so used to carrying them out alone that it was second nature when he got absorbed into his thoughts about the dog eared man. That was why he was quite unprepared when Aizen made an appearance next to him, just as he was sorting the books in the library.

“Well I have to say, this is unexpected,” the bastard commented, Grimmjow narrowing his eyes at the voice.

“What is?” He muttered as he continued to sort through the books.

“Seeing you doing work. So are you our secret poltergeist?”

“It would appear so wouldn’t it?”

“How do you know Inuyasha?”

“Look I don’t know what you people expect me to say! Both you and Ulquiorra, I don’t know what you want me to say! I don’t know, I don’t remember! Just like every other bastard here, I don’t know!” He roared, his anger and frustration finally getting the better of him as he rounded on his leader with fury in his eyes.

“Now, now, Grimmjow. Do not make the mistake of thinking you can take us on,” another voice interrupted as Gin made his way into the room.

“I’m done here!” He hissed, placing the last books back but as he turned to leave Aizen gripped his wrist, squeezing it hard. Grimmjow let out a hiss of pain as he turned his face back towards his leader who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Do not forget, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, that I am the leader here,” he whispered but the threat was evident in his voice.

Once he reached his room he pushed the door open, though he wished to slam it, and slipped inside. He failed to notice the hanyou now sitting up in his bed watching him. He placed his sword on his desk before removing the jacket from him, turning quickly at a quiet noise behind him. He saw Inuyasha staring at him with wide eyes before the other man got up and wandered slowly over to him. He felt cold fingers brush down his back, running across the many scars littering his body.

“Ugly isn’t it,” he muttered, his body trembling slightly at the touch.

“No, no it’s not…it’s beautiful,” the other man mumbled, his head resting in the crook of Grimmjow’s neck. Grimmjow couldn’t help but startle at those words, no one had ever called him beautiful. He was so shocked by the comment that a deep, wild laugh left his lips.

“Beautiful? How the fuck is this beautiful?!” He asked harshly as he spun round to face the other man, the pain in his eyes obvious. “It’s disgusting! I’m disgusting!” He cried out with frustration, only coming out of his thoughts at a sharp pain across his cheek. He raised his hand to his face slowly and stared at the man in front of him, who still had his hand raised. There was a strange look on Inuyasha’s face that Grimmjow had never seen before so he sent the white haired male a questioning look.

“Shut up! Just shut up! Don’t ever talk about yourself like that! You’re not ugly, you’re not! You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met and I’ll be damned if I let you insult yourself like that!” Inuyasha hissed angrily at him before turning and leaving the room quickly. Both were too immersed in their own thoughts to notice the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

****

Inuyasha marched through the halls with a fierce look on his face, not paying any attention to where he was going. He only stopped when he ended up in the large hall he had first been brought to, seeing the jewel that was sat on a podium in the middle of the hall. The jewel kind of reminded him of the Shikon Jewel and it seemed to be calling to him so in a moment of curiosity he padded over to it and examined it from above. He stood there, staring at it for a moment, before reaching out and picking it up. As he did so a searing pain raced through his body and he let out a loud scream of pain. He dropped the jewel on the ground as he slowly began to change. His eyes glowed red once more, his irises now blue, as purple markings appeared under them. His nails grew into fierce claws, fangs elongating and sharpening. His tail grew longer and wrapped itself around his waist while his ears pricked up, looking more like wolf ears now. Besides that a sword appeared in his hands, its name still unknown to him. The sword itself was long and thick, with fur at its hilt. The hilt was black and thin enough to wrap his hand around it. His clothes also changed, though he still had his fire rat robe but it was now covering some sort of armour. It was mostly white, with black lines were each section ended, and his hands and feet were covered in a red armour, like gloves and boots.

Looking down at himself Inuyasha felt fear suddenly well up inside of him, though he couldn’t put his finger on why. He just knew that for some reason the claws worried him and if he stayed like this it would be dangerous. It appeared that the jewel he had picked up gave power to those who touched it although he wondered if in his case it worked a little differently.

“The hell?!” A voice called out, causing Inuyasha to turn and face the intruder with a fierce scowl. Upon seeing Grimmjow standing in the entrance to the hall his eyes softened and he sheathed the sword in the sheath at his belt before smiling.

“Hi,” he stated, his tail flicking back and forth.

“What’s going on?”

“I touched the jewel and this happened.”

“But that isn’t how it works!”

“Indeed it isn’t so I’m interested to know how you ended up like this,” another voice stated as Aizen stepped forward into the hall, several other Espada coming in after him. Inuyasha saw the group, with the brown haired male at their head, and let out a low, menacing growl. He shifted closer to Grimmjow slowly, his eyes glued on the others in the room. With his now heightened senses he could tell there was something off with them all, there aura’s felt like someone else’s he had once known. “Now, now, Inuyasha, let’s not do anything rash,” Aizen added as he saw the look in the hanyou’s eyes.

“Shut up!” He growled out, his voice tense as he took up a spot beside Grimmjow. The other creature felt comforting to him and in his stress he had automatically picked out the creature in the room most likely to protect him. While he hated to admit that he was submissive by nature he could not control his own instincts, especially in stressful situations, and will unconsciously seek out those more powerful than him as friends or mates to protect him.

“Grimmjow, bring Inuyasha over here,” Aizen commanded, his voice silky but Grimmjow stayed where he was. Where Inuyasha was submissive Grimmjow was clearly dominant and, upon seeing the hanyou so stressed, his true nature took over. It was, after all, the duty of the alpha to protect their pack mates, especially the omegas who are less likely to be able to protect themselves. While it may be true in some cases that omegas can fight they will not openly seek out or start a fight with other creatures, particularly if they feel they might lose.

“Why? What do you want him for?” Grimmjow replied and it came out steely calm despite the situation.

“I simply want to run some tests. I assure you he will not come to harm,” Aizen, while not usually one to accept disobedience, knew that making the wrong move now could be disastrous. This pair had found each other in the white sands of Hueco Mundo, where the chances were almost nill, and taken to each other amazingly quickly. Grimmjow had tried to stop Inuyasha from fighting, instead of openly advising it, then protected him from both Ulquiorra’s and his own questions. Now here he was defending a creature he barely knew while said creature stood proudly by his side. It was as though the pair had known each other for centuries and had now been reunited and reborn as the dangerous duo they once were.

“You’re a liar!” Grimmjow spat back, claws and fangs on display for them all to see. However a wave of reitsei drew his attention from them as he turned quickly to face his new charge. Inuyasha had lost his additional clothing now and his form was returning to what it had been only moments before. The only thing that remained once the reversal was complete was the sheathed sword at his waist and his fire rat kimono. With one last, fearsome growl Grimmjow gathered the man up in his arm and marched away from the gathering crowd. Aizen watched him slightly, thinking how odd the pair were. Yes, indeed, an unusual pair of white.


	3. The Demon, the Quincy and the Substitute, Ties Across Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke invites an old friend to help him train Ichigo's gang. Things are bound to be interesting with this newest arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plotbunny. All rights to respective owners.

Chapter 3 – The Demon, the Quincy and the Substitute, Ties Across Time

 When Inuyasha had touched the Hogyokyu it was not just the creatures of Hueco Mundo that sensed something change. Those in the World of the Living and the Seiritei also felt something. They knew the tides of battle could be turned with this strange new creature they had felt, they needed to prepare for a war they no longer knew if they could win. Somewhere in the World of the Living a silver haired man stood, atop a roof of his workplace, staring out at the land and sky before him.

“He is returning,” the man muttered, his voice reaching only himself. “The promised child is returning, to this place and to himself. I hope you are all ready, Shinigami and Arrancar alike, because he will not hesitate to end the war you started,” he whispered to himself before turning away from the view, drawing out his phone as he does so. As he raises the phone to his ear and lifts his head it is easy to see the markings on his face. The call he made is soon answered, a smile slipping across his lips. “It’s me. I hope you’re ready, old friend, because it has started. The hanyou touched the Hogyokyu and now he is returning. The promised child is awakening, my friend, and we must stop the End…there is no time…he must be trained…he must learn to fight, for the fate of this world…he must be trained to fight the promised child…we cannot afford to lose…old friend, we will soon be called to battle…there is little choice…I’m sorry but they must fight this war…they may be young but they cannot escape their fate…no, I will warn him. Goodbye old friend…and I’m sorry,” the silver haired man finishes his first call before making another. “It’s me old friend. They must be called to war, the hanyou is returning…there is no other option, I have checked all courses of action…the children are the only ones capable of this…they must unite and so, then, must we…I honour your people and your pride but we cannot delay…this must be done. Goodbye old friend…and I’m sorry,” he ends this call with the same line he used for the other, placing the phone back in his pocket with a sad smile. His two friends believed the children should not be involved but there is no other choice anymore. It is the only way to stop the End.

****

Ichigo and his gang were gathered in Urahara’s shop silently, staring the man down with agitation. He had summoned them and told them it was an emergency but he still hadn’t given them any information. Finally Ichigo lost his patience, slamming his fist down on the table.

“Okay Hat n Clogs, what is going on here?!” He yelled at the other man who simply grinned at him in reply.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied just as there was a knock on the door.  “Come in!” He called out in a sickly sweet voice. The door was pulled open to reveal a man standing in the doorway. “Hello darling!” Urahara remarked as he stood up, a smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulders.

“Good day, Kisuke. How are you?” The man replies.

“Oh, Sesshy, how could you be so cold towards me? I thought we had something,” Urahara sniffed, hiding his eyes with his arm.

“My apologies, Kisuke. You know I didn’t mean it sweety,” he stated and Kisuke looked up at him with teary eyes.

“Really?”

“Really. Now who are our little crowd?”

“Oh these are the kids I told you about. Shinigami’s Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Substitute Shingami Kurosaki Ichigo. Quincy Ishida Uryu and our two resident humans Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado,” Kisuke introduced them as he turned to see all the kids looking at the visitor. Ichigo couldn’t tear his eyes away, there was no other way to say it…the man was beautiful. His silver hair reached to his knees and he had golden irises. He had red lines above his eyes and two red markings on each cheek. He was wearing a classical white kimono with blue swirling patterns. He also had a metal, spiked shoulder pad on his left shoulder with white fur on his right. Feeling eyes on him the man turned to face Ichigo and quirked a fine eyebrow.

“Is it common courtesy in your culture to stare at strangers?” He asked and his voice was low but soft.

“Oh, come now Sesshy. You know you are irresistible,” Kisuke commented with a sly look at the other man.

“Indeed. Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sesshomaru,” the silver haired man introduced himself.

“What are you doing here?” Renji questioned tensely, his face drawn in a frown.

“I am here to assist Kisuke with your training. He requested my help, telling me there was something interesting going on. Not that I didn’t already know that of course. I also got in contact with our other friends to let them know what’s going on. Which reminds me, how are you doing with the preparations Kisuke?” He added as an afterthought.

“Fine. Anyway, shall we get on? This way everyone,” he commanded them, leading them all to the underground training area. Sesshomaru walked over to one of the many rocks littering the area, perching on it elegantly. He crossed one leg over the other with his hands perched on his knees. His head held high as he watched the group silently, his eyes examining all of them closely. “Oh, Sesshy, dearest! Would you kindly help me demonstrate to these kids, the power of a bond with your weapon?” Kisuke asked the silver haired man who stood with ease and let a small grin spread across his lips.

“Of course, darling,” he replied, unsheathing his blade. The instant it was released from its bind he felt its energy flowing through him and his energy flowing into the blade. This was the proof of pure, utter trust between the two. Sesshomaru had learned long ago that both Tensaiga and Tessaiga had living souls buried inside them, souls that had been trapped within his father’s fangs when the swords were created. They were souls that had offered their eternal loyalty to their new owners as long as they felt the chosen warriors deserved them. Sesshomaru soon cleared his mind of all thoughts and allowed the fusion of their energy to begin, a white aura streaked with purple surrounding him. “Slice and Revive, Tensaiga,” he muttered softly, the sword in his hand taking on a new form. The blade became a deep purple in colour, the edge curving until it was almost a hook rather than a sword. The top of the hilt was now embedded with a pure red gem and the part connecting to the blade was a cross in shape. The group watched the transformation before Ichigo shrugged his shoulders dismissively, breaking the silence.

“So what? I already know Zangetsu’s name, plus it’s constantly in its released form anyway. It’s not like you showed us anything we haven’t seen already,” he stated, causing Sesshomaru to turn to him with his classical ‘are you an idiot?’ look.

“Don’t be such a fool. You think just because you know the name of your sword you have a bond of complete trust? A bond with your weapon is so much more than just knowing its name. You don’t just use your weapon, you fight alongside it. It’s your partner and your friend. Do not forget that, ever,” he stated, his voice cool. “Watch,” he added, turning away from the group to face a rock on the opposite side of the area. “Now rip away, Moon Dancer!” He yelled, a blast of energy shooting from the sword and slicing the rock in half. It only damaged the rock itself, however, and the area around it was left unscathed. “That was a fusion of power between both me and Tensaiga. If I had only used my power that attack would have damaged almost everything around that rock. By fusing our power, though, we were able to control the attack more accurately.”

“And that, children, is why I asked Sesshomaru here today. Everyone give him a round of applause and don’t forget to thank him,” Urahara stated, a sly grin on his face as he looked over the kids’ heads and straight at Sesshomaru. The silver haired man returned the look with a raised eyebrow and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Think nothing of it. After all, I could hardly resist a request from my darling.”

“Oh, sweetie, you flatter me too much.”

“Sometimes I think I don’t flatter you enough. Is that why you run off to play with others while I am away for work? If it is I can easily fix that.”

“Don’t be silly, Sesshy. I could never betray your trust like that,” Kisuke answered, the teenagers watching the exchange in silent shock. There were not entirely sure what was going on with the pair but they had a feeling they should not get involved. Besides the pair seemed to be enjoying themselves, both of them holding a spark of playfulness in their eyes. “Now then, shall we leave the children alone to train?” He asked, holding out his arm for Sesshomaru to take. The white haired demon took hold of the man’s arm lightly and the pair made their way out of the training area.

“So what did you have planned exactly…darling?”

“Oh just the usual…Sesshy dearest.”

“Excellent. Then shall we begin?”

“With pleasure,” Kisuke claimed with a grin. Sesshomaru smiled back at him, canines gleaming. Kisuke was unable to respond as Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall. Fangs were pressed against his neck before nipping lightly on skin, causing Kisuke to shiver at the sensation.

“I…I…will never get over h…how good you a…are at this,” Kisuke stuttered out, his face flushed.

“Well thank you, Kisuke. You know you’re really cute when you blush,” Sesshomaru growled out, his impatience reaching new heights as Kisuke moved slowly beneath him. As Kisuke’s breathing rate increased Sesshomaru moved his mouth lower down the other man’s body, nipping and licking as he moved. The soft sounds escaping the dark haired man’s mouth only made him more excitable, his mood becoming more demon like with every second.

“Se…Sesshomaru,” Kisuke whimpered, his neck craning as he tried to reach Sesshomaru’s lips.

“All right, all right,” Sesshomaru chuckled, lifting his face up to kiss Kisuke gently on the lips. “You’re extremely demanding today Kisuke, something wrong?”

“Yes. I haven’t seen you in months. It’s not fair! All those stupid guys you work with get to see you every day! There all old geezers but I bet they think you can get away with molesting you, right?! Right?! It’s so unfair!”

“You sound like a whiny brat.”

“Maybe I am! Is that illegal now?! I think I should get to be a wh…” Kisuke’s rant was cut off as Sesshomaru kissed him once more, nipping at Kisuke’s bottom lip gently, asking for access which Kisuke gave gratefully. Opening his lips slightly, Kisuke grinned up at the other man playfully. Sesshomaru soon took full advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue into Kisuke’s mouth. The two battled for dominance for a moment before Sesshomaru soon won out. Kisuke let out a long, drawn out moan as Sesshomaru explored every inch of Kisuke’s cavern. When they finally had to separate for air they grinned at each other before Sesshomaru picked up Kisuke bridal style. The other man yawned before burying his head into the demon’s neck. “I’m tired. I don’t want to have to handle the kids,” he mumbled, his voice vibrating Sesshomaru’s neck and sending shivers down his spine.

“Yes, Kisuke, I know. But we have to go and check up on them,” Sesshomaru replied, carrying the younger man to the trap door before placing him down. “You first,” he muttered, pushing Kisuke down the trap door and into the training area. The demon followed him down just in time to see the Inoue girl launch a fairly fierce attack at the Ishida boy. Sesshomaru smiled slightly with pride then wrapped his hand around Kisuke’s waist as they continued to watch the kids. Kisuke yawned tiredly once more and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru’s side. The pair watched Ichigo silently as he tried to focus his attacks, failing epically. The demon sighs at his attack, shaking his head lightly, while his mate rolls his eyes. “This is going nowhere,” he muttered to the man stood next to him. As Ichigo let out a growl of frustration the kids turned their attention to the two adults in the room who immediately released each other.

“Well that was certainly interesting to watch,” Kisuke stated, elbowing Sesshomaru gently.

“Interesting perhaps but no good. These kids are currently useless. They wouldn’t last five minutes against Aizen and the awakened one…if they have to fight Himthat is,” Sesshomaru stated, earning himself affronted looks from the others in the room.

“I don’t think you understand exactly what Ichigo and the others have been through Sesshomaru-san. They have faced plenty of enemies and beaten all of them, growing stronger every time. They are not weak,” Orihime spoke out, causing the silver haired demon to turn his eyes to the girl.

“What about you?” He questioned, his voice cold…unforgiving.

“Excuse…me?” she stuttered out, surprised by the sudden change of the man’s tone.

“What about you? Are you strong? If you were attacked by Aizen or one of his men right now…could you fight them off?”

“Well…I…”

“Let’s get one thing straight. Maybe you’re right about the others, maybe they can defeat Aizen, or at least protect themselves against him. You, however, cannot. If the rest of the team have to protect you as well as themselves…if they have to defend you against several enemies…it will be them who suffer. And mark my words, enemies will come after you. You may be weak but that just makes it all the more likely, enemies will use you to get to the rest of them.” As Sesshomaru talked his voice was emotionless, as if he was stating facts not insulting someone, but it was also quiet. It had a soft quality to it, as if he had forgotten they were there and was instead talking to someone from a long time ago.

_Small hands reach out to grab at someone who isn’t there, eyes watering with tears. A sword pierces through a tiny chest, ending the young girl’s life._

_“Sesshomaru-sama…p…please…sa…save…me,” dying words, of a child who will never be granted her final wish._

_“I have finally done it. You lose Sesshomaru!” The demon calls, the blood staining his sword speaking of victory. It does not last long though, his head cut off by the silver haired demon. Once he’s sure his enemy is dead he kneels beside the young girl, knowing it is already too late to save her. Her soul has already been stolen from him and he is once again alone when the rest of the demons attack. He manages to slaughter them all, but not without injury. He is sure he will die now but he does not care…this way he will be able to join his ward in the afterlife. He will not lose her again._

_“Never again…”_

“Oi, are you listening to me!” A voice called, drawing Sesshomaru’s mind back to the present. He turned his head to see Ichigo glaring at him with rage in his eyes. “Who do you think you are talking to Inoue-san like that?!” The orange haired teen raged, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes.

_“Never again…”_

“Someone who lost plenty because I was stupid enough to try and protect a weakling who could not protect themselves. If you want to survive this battle I suggest that girl gets stronger or you cut ties with her. If not she will only hold you back,” he stated, turning away from the group before leaving, the rest of the people in the room watching him go in stunned silence. Ichigo looked about ready to go after him and give him a piece of his mind but was stopped by Urahara’s hand on his shoulder. The older man shook his head lightly at the boy then turned to the others.

“Alright I think that’s enough training for today. Why don’t you guys all head home,” he told them, following after the demon quickly. Ichigo let out a small growl of frustration and anger before the group left the training ground.


	4. Enraged Strawberry vs Calm Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha becomes a target and Grimmjow steps in.

Chapter 4 – Enraged Strawberry VS Calm Dog

The next few days were fairly quiet for Ichigo’s group and there was no sign of Kisuke’s strange friend either. The next time he showed up was at another one of Kisuke’s random training sessions. He had asked them all to come to his shop after school, so they could practice combining their powers more. The beautiful man simply wandered into the training area as if he owned the place, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Ichigo, and made his way over to Kisuke. Once he was stood next to the shorter man he whispered soft words in his ear, causing Kisuke to blush slightly as he nodded in agreement with whatever was being said. Once the conversation was over Sesshomaru raised his head once more, staring straight at Ichigo who had been watching him furiously since he had arrived.

“Is there an issue boy?” His voice is smooth as he talks but there is a darkness behind it, a warning if you will.

“Yes there is. What you said to Orihime was out of order!” Ichigo’s anger floods out in that moment, frustrated with the way this man had treated his friend.

“I simply spoke the truth. You would surely know that if you ever learned to look through distant eyes,” the reply is cryptic and Ichigo doesn’t completely understand, neither does he want to.

“Well you know what, I’d rather protect my friends than…see through distant eyes, as you say. I don’t know what happened in your past, or how much you lost, but that gives you no reason to forget what is most important…the life of those you care about.”

“Perhaps you’re right, perhaps I have forgotten what is important…or perhaps I just no longer have anyone I care about.”

“That’s impossible, everyone has someone they care about.”

“I have lived for millennia human, I have lost everyone I ever knew. There is no one left for me to protect anymore. I’ve even outlived others of my kind,” with his words the teen’s expression turned solemn, a stark contrast to the rage he had been showing only moments before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the boy’s sudden modesty before rolling his eyes.

“Don’t apologise. You are not the one who killed them, neither could you have done anything to save them. I have never understood the humans need to apologise for things they cannot control. Besides that, they are all dead now anyway, it’s not as if they know what is going on.”

“You don’t believe that? What about Wholes.”

“Of course I believe people stay on this Earth after they die, I just don’t believe anyone I care about did. Even if they did they would be Hollows by now. But that is enough of this talk,” he brought the conversation to an end with a simple sentence, yet a sentence that held an unbelievable amount of dominance. “If you believe what I said to Miss Inoue was wrong then prove it in a battle,” he stated, taking out the blade at his hip. Ichigo took the time to look shocked for a moment before grabbing Zangetsu off his back and pointing it at the demon. Kisuke sighed at the pair before pulling the other children out of the way.

“Why don’t you guys stay over here with me,” he stated, taking a seat to watch the battle.

“But shouldn’t we stop them?!” Orihime exclaimed, looking worriedly between Kisuke and the pair about to battle.

“If you want to try go ahead, I can’t guarantee you’ll be safe though. Sesshy is very stubborn, he won’t quite now he’s started this,” Kisuke explained, looking up at Orihime with a curios gaze. “So what will you do?” He added. Orihime sent one last, longing look at Ichigo before taking a seat next to the others.

“Slice and Revive, Tensaiga,” Though Sesshomaru’s voice is quiet it carries easily as the blade in his hand transforms once more. With his blade at the ready the dog waited for the substitute to make a move, watching him like an animal would watch their prey, or a rival. Never one to wait for a fight to begin, Ichigo leapt head first at his opponent, swinging Zangetsu around easily but amateurishly. Sesshomaru dodged the incoming attack, using the hilt of Tensaiga to smack Ichigo’s back as he passed by. “You’re wide open,” he stated, his voice devoid of emotion.

Ichigo let out a low growl before turning and running at Sesshomaru once more. As the battle continued Sesshomaru took strike after strike at Ichigo, and with each failed attack Ichigo only grew more agitated.

“Fight me properly!” He exclaimed, breathing heavily and glaring at the demon.

“I am. You think a proper fight is the same as an honourable fight? You are wrong. A proper fight is using the skills you have to take down your opponent, by whatever means necessary,” Sesshomaru commented. The fight continued like that, Ichigo waving Zangetsu around wildly as he tried to land a hit whilst Sesshomaru calmly avoids him, getting in attacks when he can. It doesn’t last long, and Sesshomaru soon has Ichigo pinned on the ground. At that Kisuke stands, clapping his hands together to get their attention.

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” he claims, watching as Sesshomaru stood and stepped away from Ichigo. As Sesshomaru moves he feels a sudden shoot of pain in his head and he lets out a surprised yell. Kisuke runs to him, crouching next to him as Sesshomaru falls to his knees.

“What is it Sesshy?” Kisuke asks gently, taking the demons hands in his own. Sesshomaru looks up at him with dark eyes, past hatred and current nervousness mixing together.

“He’s here,” he whispered, pushing himself to his feet and walking towards the exit of the training area with KIsuke helping him. The rest of the group shared a look before following the pair, Ichigo trailing behind them.

****

Inuyasha followed Grimmjow through the doorway to the human world and looked around with interest, feeling something familiar in the buildings and the roads surrounding him.

“Alright, go after those who have the strongest reitie,” Grimmjow told the rest of the small group, who dispersed while Inuyasha stayed with the blue haired Espada in silence. “Something you want to say mutt?” The blue haired male asked him irritably, causing Inuyasha to shrug.

“Not really, I just don’t want anyone to get to badly hurt.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come along.”

“Someone has to keep you in line though.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Grimmjow growled out, and with those as his parting words he headed off to find the Kurosaki kid by himself.

Inuyasha watched him leave, a pained look in his eyes, before turning and heading in the opposite direction. There seemed to be something that was calling him, pulling him towards it and whispering sweet nothing into his ear. It confused Inuyasha because he couldn’t remember ever coming here before but somehow the town was strangely familiar to him, and that scared him. He soon reached what appeared to be a small shrine, expecting some sort of pain or shock as he passed the threshold but experiencing none. Instead he felt a warmth spread through his body and his hand reached up to his neck subconsciously, searching for something that was no longer there…something he no longer remembered.

The shrine looks freshly cleaned and he can’t help the smile that comes to his face from that fact. Something about this place relaxed him, made him happy almost. The statue in the middle of the shrine was also remarkably relaxing, a carving of a woman who he thought he recognised from a long time ago. The woman was holding a bundle in her arms, a child born from her and the man standing proudly next to her.

“Magnificent isn’t it? It shows the saviour of this shrine, Kagome, as well as her demon husband and their child,” a voice spoke from behind him, causing him to spin round quickly. A middle aged man stood at the top of the steps Inuyasha had just climbed, a smile on his face.

“Who are you?” the half demon asked cautiously, gripping his clothes tightly.

“My name is Isshin, and you are?”

“Inuyasha.”

“What are you doing here, Inuyasha?”

“I…don’t know. It’s like I was drawn here by something.”

“Hmm…interesting. I’ve never heard of someone being drawn here before,” The man, Ishhin, claimed before turning down the steps as he heard running feet then grinning at Inuyasha. “I have to go, if anyone asks I wasn’t here,” he adds and disappears into the trees surrounding the shrine just as a group of people reach the shrine.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the group, watching them with curiosity until an elegant looking white haired man stepped forward.

“It would appear that you have awoken some of your powers, though not your memories,” he stated and Inuyasha instantly rose his guard. He could see the teenagers behind the man making their way around to surround him, but he chose to ignore them in favour of the man in front of him.

“You know me?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes, you could say that. Before your life as an Espada me and you were constantly fighting, even when we were on the same side,” the man explained, a grin on his face. “It seems like, even now, some things never change,” he muttered and with that he launched himself forward, sword drawn. In a second Inuyasha unsheathed his own blade and the metal clashed together in a battle of strength and dominance.

Inuyasha could feel the other male’s strength, his whole body trembling as he tried to push back. Despite knowing this man may kill him, if he got even the slightest chance, the sword in his grip and the feel of excitement was comforting. It reminded him of times long forgotten and loves long lost. Even the feeling of others watching and surrounding them was nothing more than a slight annoyance in the heat of battle. He eventually managed to push the other away before moving forward himself, swinging his blade with elegance and strength one would not expect from someone who had only recently picked up a sword.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as Inuyasha began to push him back, furious at his own weakness. Refusing to lose to someone weaker than him, he put all his strength into one fierce swing and sent Inuyasha flying backwards. Though neither of them had released their swords, their strength was already obvious in their moves and swings. Inuyasha landed on his feet as he was thrown back, skidding a few more feet before running forward with sword gripped tightly in hand. He did not understand the reason for his fierce determination, he just knew he could not lose.

The fight continued for a while, with neither of them gaining a particular advantage over the other. The rest of the group watched on in cautious curiosity. They had seen this man take down Ichigo, one of the strongest people they knew, and here he was struggling against an enemy that did not seem that strong at first glance. As Sesshomaru began to lose ground they moved forward, Ichigo releasing a Getsugo Tensho while the others used their own abilities against him. Inuyasha turned quickly as he sensed the movement but, unable to avoid the attack, he received a set of fierce blows from their attacks, falling to his knees as the fight caught up to him. He gripped at the gash on his chest, the one Ichigo’s attack had caused, as blood poured from the wound.

He could feel himself getting weak the longer he remained there, his breath coming in pants now. He needed to get out of there before he lost any more blood.

“Stay down,” his first opponent growled out, his sword placed just under Inuyasha’s chin. Inuyasha growled as he glared up at Sesshomaru, his frustration obvious. Sesshomaru lifted his blade, preparing to deliver the final blow, but as the blade falls downwards it hits empty air. The group looked around to be greeted by the sight of Inuyasha in the arms of another Espada. The blue haired male growled at them fiercely, warning them to keep their distance, as his hands ran other the Espada in his arms and checked his injuries.

“Who are you?” Urahara inquired as he stepped forward.

“Espada number 6, Grimmjow Jaguerjaques,” the Espada replied, keeping his eyes on them all. He only turned his attention away as Inuyasha whimpered and burrowed himself into Grimmjow’s chest.

“Grimmjow…” he whispered, seeking the others warmth and comfort.

“I’m here, mutt,” Grimmjow stated fondly, rising to his feet with Inuyasha still in his arms. He opened a gateway back to Las Noches and, just before stepping inside, turned back to the group. “This isn’t over,” he added, before stepping through the gateway.

****

Once the Espada had left, Sesshomaru turned to Kisuke who was sharing his intrigued look.

“Well that was both interesting and enlightening,” Kisuke muttered, raising an eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

“What was interesting?” Orihime asked gently.

“That second Espada was clearly here to fight us, yet he brought a stop to his attack to help the other. That is not a behavior common in Hollows, not at all,” Kisuke explained, as Sesshomaru stared at the spot were the two had disappeared. His thoughts brought back a memory from a long time ago, of two demons curled up in a peaceful slumber. But there was no way the other Espada could be who he thought he was.

“It’s not a Hollow behavior but it is a demon behavior,” he claimed quietly.

“Demon behavior?” Uryu questioned.

“In demons the bonds between mates, family and allies are unbelievably strong. Many demons would risk their own lives to save another they care about, and it is not uncommon for demons to give up on their hunt if their mate is injured. What those Espada showed was a common behavior for bonded demon mates. But I saw no mark, no sign they were mated. If they’re already acting like that without a bond then I can only imagine how strong their connection will be when they finally bond,” Sesshomaru hypothesized, unsure how to take this news.


	5. The Return of Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow's return to the human world leads to some unforeseen circumstances for both him and Inuyasha.

Chapter 5 – The Return of Grimmjow Jaguerjaques

Once Grimmjow and the others had returned to Las Noches, Grimmjow made his way to his room with Inuyasha gripped tightly to his body.

“Really, I can’t believe you were so stupid. Why the hell would you think you could take those guys on alone when you can barely fight a Hollow yourself,” he hissed, despite knowing the other Espada could not hear him. As he talked Inuyasha shifted further into his hold, nuzzling against him and whimpering softly. Upon reaching his room, he laid Inuyasha down on the bed and stared at the dog eared man silently. Pushing some hair out of the other males face, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the others before pushing himself away quickly.

“What’s this, the mutt got hurt?” A voice asked from the doorway, Grimmjow turning to face Gin.

“He picked a fight with someone he couldn’t handle, he’s fine,” the blue haired male growled out, throwing his covers over Inuyasha.

“Are you sure? It looks like a rather nasty wound after all.”

“He’s an Espada, a wound like that will heal in no time. Even you know that right?”

“Well indeed, I know the truth of that. But he is not exactly like the rest of you Espada. I wonder if he’s powers aren’t a little different,” Gin commented offhandedly, watching Grimmjow’s eyebrow twitch with agitation. Hearing a low groan they both turn to the bed just as Inuyasha’s eyes split open slowly.

“Grimm…jow?” He mutters, reaching out with his hand to grab the other Espada’s sleeve.

Grimmjow looked back at Inuyasha for a moment before returning his attention to Gin and giving him a warning growl to leave the two Espada alone. Gin grinned at their behaviour before turning and walking out of the room, heading off to tell Aizen about the new developments with Grimmjow and Inuyasha. Once the silver haired idiot was Gone Grimmjow turned back to Inuyasha and glared at him, causing the white haired male to flinch away from his stare.

“What the hell were you doing back there, mutt? You’re lucky you aren’t dead with how those guys were fighting you,” he growled out, trying to ignore the way the other man’s ears fell flat against his head and he averted his eyes. But then he is glaring straight back at Grimmjow, which takes the Espada by surprise because, although he had seen Inuyasha’s anger, it had never been directed at him.

“It’s not like I knew they were going to be there. Besides, you’re the one who wanted to go to that town in the first place, then you went off by yourself,” Inuyasha snaps back and his remark makes Grimmjow flinch because, though his loathe to admit it, most of the blame did rest on him.

If he hadn’t gone to the town in the first place then Inuyasha wouldn’t have headed to the shrine, and if he hadn’t left the mutt alone then he might have been there when the attack happened. But this was no time to dwell on his mistakes, he would head back to Karakura town and take out those insolent brats. Inuyasha’s look of anger turned to one of confusion as Grimmjow continued to ignore his comment, before the other Espada ruffled Inuyasha’s hair and grabbed his sword.

“I’m going to go train, you stay here and get some more rest,” Grimmjow informed him, leaving Inuyasha alone in the room. Inuyasha watched him leave with his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say. After he had snapped at the other male he had expected some sort of smack, or at least an angry retort, but he had got nothing of the sort. Instead he had seen an almost guilty and apologetic look pass through Grimmjow’s eyes before he had waved Inuyasha’s insults off and left.

Not sure how to react to the others strange demeanour, he lay back down on the bed and curled himself up into a ball. He must fall asleep for a while because the next time he opens his eyes he can feel his wound healing and the door is being pushed open. He kept himself hidden under the covers, not wanting to deal with anyone right now as the pain from his wound was making him grouchy. Even as the covers are pulled off of him and he is greeted by the faces of Gin and Aizen he does not even flinch, staring at the pair silently.

“I hear you got injured,” Aizen stated, taking in the gash on Inuyasha’s stomach even as it continued to heal.

“Clearly,” he muttered, burrowing further into the remaining covers and pillows that were still around him.

“Why did you go to the human realm? I did not allow it, and I’m certain I made sure that no one was to go after Kurosaki,” the Shingami continued, Gin grinning behind him.

“Yeah, well, neither me nor Grimmjow have ever been ones for following the rules,” he stated with a raised eyebrow. Aizen sighed at his reply and remained still as Gin stepped forward.

“Very well. Where is Grimmjow?” Aizen questioned, watching Inuyasha closely as he looked between the two of them and shifted backwards until his back was against the wall.

“He said he was going to go and train,” Inuyasha answered cautiously, sensing the danger as Gin rested his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

“Interesting you should say that, because we went to the training grounds and he’s not there,” Gin stated, drawing a cut into Inuyasha’s arm with the blade he had just unsheathed.

“Then I don’t know where he is, since that’s where he told me he was going,” Inuyasha growled out, glaring at them as he smacked Gin’s sword away. In that moment Gin pushed him against the wall, stabbing his Zanpakuto into Inuyasha’s shoulder and causing Inuyasha to yell out in pain.

Aizen lifted his hand and Gin removed his weapon, allowing Inuyasha to fall back onto the bed as he gripped at the fresh wound and gasped in deep breaths from the shock and the pain. Aizen grabbed his chin, lifting his head up so they were eye to eye and Inuyasha let out a feral growl as they stared at each other for a moment.

“You should know that if you’re lying to us, the punishment will be severe,” Aizen stated, dragging Inuyasha off the bed and throwing him at Gin. “Lock him in one of the cells,” he added, leaving the two alone in the room. Gin gripped Inuyasha’s arm hard, holding him at bay as he dragged him from the room and to the cells below Las Noches. Once they reached the area Gin threw Inuyasha into one of the cells and locked the door behind him, staring at the Espada for a moment more before walking away.

Inuyasha let out a low growl as the other man left, furious at them and himself. He had allowed himself to be caught off guard and, damn it, had let them dominate him. He naturally hated his own submissive nature but, since meeting Grimmjow, it seemed like he could not escape it. As he laid there, in the dark and the silence, he wondered where Grimmjow had gone. Trembles over took him as he feared he had been abandoned due to his weakness, and sleep came to him as he was racked by silent sobs.

****

Waking to the sound of footsteps, Inuyasha cracked an eye open and was greeted by a determined blue eyed stare. Scrabbling against the rough ground beneath him, he reached for the one stood on the other side of the bars that caged him, collapsing in pain after only a few steps. His breathing was haggard, his eyes pleading as he begged Grimmjow to help him. He hated being so weak but right now there was nothing else he could do. Grimmjow crouched so he was eye level with the hanyou, reaching his arm through the bars and grasping Inuyasha’s hand in his own.

“I promise I’ll fix this. I promise,” the blue haired man whispered, tightening his grip on Inuyasha ever tighter. It was only after his words that Inuyasha noticed something was wrong, and it took him a moment to realize what.

“Grimmjow…your arm!” He exclaimed, his own pain forgotten as he took in Grimmjow’s missing limb.

Moving forward once more, his eyes never left the empty sleeve of Grimmjow’s jacket and his vision grew blurry as he tried to hold back tears.

“Oi, you’re an Arrancar aren’t you? Don’t cry, stupid,” Grimmjow huffed in annoyance, wiping the tears from the corner of Inuyasha’s eyes.

“But…this is my fault,” Inuyasha replied, his voice quiet.

“What, this? This is my own fault. I went back to the human world and got punished because of it, that’s all.”

“You went back? Why?”

“I still had business to settle.”

“You want after Kurosaki again?”

“Yes.”

“You’re still testing your power?”

“No! I didn’t go back for that! They hurt you!”

“Isn’t that sweet,” a silky tone spoke from the shadows, causing both to spin around quickly.

Gin moved into the little light there was and Inuyasha immediately tensed up, tugging at Grimmjow’s arm as if he was trying to back away but did not want to leave the others side. Grimmjow noticed then, as he looked at the hanyou with concern, that there was pure terror in Inuyasha’s eyes and it was directed straight at Gin. Grimmjow couldn’t hold back the growl that escaped his throat, warning the man away with fierce anger.

“Back off Shingami!” Grimmjow hissed, his eyes ablaze with fury as he stared Gin down.

“Step away from Inuyasha,” Gin ordered.

Inuyasha looked between the two intently, nervousness evident in his stance even as Gin moves closer to both Grimmjow and his cell. Both he and Grimmjow growled at the man in unison, one scared and the other furious, before Gin once more took out his Zanpakuto. Inuyasha froze at that, his eyes widening, as he pulled Grimmjow back so the Espada didn’t try and attack. Gin turned to him in that moment, Inuyasha look a mix between pleading and warning.

“Don’t hurt Grimmjow,” he stated, his voice much calmer than he thought it would be.

“I don’t need your help!” Grimmjow exclaimed but Inuyasha didn’t look at him even as he replied.

“Shut up!” he hissed, his attention still on Gin. Gin must see something in Inuyasha’s face because he inclines his head and sheathes his Zanpakuto.

“Very well, but you will be coming with me. Aizen wants to see you,” he claimed, Grimmjow faltering as Inuyasha pushed him away.

Gin unlocked the cell and led Inuyasha away, the hanyou not sparing Grimmjow as a glance as he followed the Shingami. Griimmjow watched the two go silently, his fists clenched and his whole body shaking with rage. He knew Inuyasha had been protecting him but that just made his anger even worse because he didn’t **need** protecting. Especially not by an omega mutt like Inuyasha. Yet, as he watched Inuyasha’s retreating back, he couldn’t help feeling like this was somehow familiar. Being protected like this by someone with a fierce bark and an even fiercer bite. In that moment he thinks Inuyasha will probably be alright, because he may be a mutt but there was a fire in his eyes that guaranteed hell for anyone that tried to tame him…a fire in his eyes that promised pain for people like Aizen and Gin.

**Author's Note:**

> Leanne: I hope you like this :D  
> Inuyasha: I seem pathetic.  
> Leanne: Sorry but it's the only way the story would work. *Shrugs.*  
> Grimmjow: I like this Inuyasha. *Leers at the half demon.*  
> Inuyasha: *Gulps.*  
> Grimmjow: *Carries Inuyasha off.*  
> Leanne: Well now that they're gone...please review!


End file.
